


Do You Think?

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-01
Updated: 1997-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim spends some quality time with Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 97, when I was new to fandom and fanfic writing.

Blair had just finished putting Jim's laundry away for him when he felt the big man's presence behind him.

"What are you doing up here?" Ellison growled at the younger man.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Blair answered, turning around to face Jim, glaring at him.

"I think you're flaunting yourself. Look at what you're wearing. Trying to tempt me aren't you, you little slut?" Jim asked, indicating the short, tight blue jean shorts which were all Blair had on.

"That's your problem, man. I can't help it if your one track mind misinterprets everything it sees," Blair responded as he moved toward the stairs. Suddenly, he was pulled close to Jim, the older man pinning Blair's arms behind his back, and Jim stared at him. Blair gazed back at the other man, he could feel the heat from Jim's body against his own.

Jim held Blair's wrists with one hand, while the other hand wrapped in Blair's hair and roughly pulled his head back. "Do you think this macho man act of yours is going to get me into your bed? Is that what you think, Jim?" Blair whispered, his eyes fixed on Jim.

Jim didn't answer, he just claimed Blair's mouth in a hard kiss, but felt no yielding beneath his lips, no reciprocity. Pulling back, Jim looked down at Blair.

"What, you think kissing me like that is going to get me to spread my legs for you, Jim? Do--" Blair was cut off mid-sentence by Jim's mouth covering his, by a tongue pushing into his mouth, tasting him, exploring every centimetre of him. Jim moaned as he felt Blair's tongue slide into his mouth, teasing him, tasting him. Blair could feel his own cock getting hard, as well as Jim's erection pressing against him. By the time they broke the kiss to breathe, both men were panting. "Oh, Jim, it'll take more than that, man, more than that to get me where you want me," Blair whispered, his voice husky.

Jim smiled, a rather predatory smile, "But I'm willing to try anything and everything to get my cock into your tight little ass, Chief," he answered, and felt a shudder go through his friend's body. Jim walked them over to the bed, and pushed the younger man down. Blair made an unsuccessful attempt to roll off the bed, away from his Sentinel, but Jim was too quick, and grabbed him around the waist, pulling Blair close to him. "No, you don't, baby, tonight you're mine, all mine," Jim whispered in Blair's ear, causing a shiver to go through Blair's body. Jim rolled them over so that he was on top of the younger man, holding Blair's arms over his head.

Kissing Blair again, Jim was pleased when Blair didn't resist him, but responded, sucking on his tongue, thrusting his own tongue into Jim's mouth. Moaning, Jim broke the kiss, and looked at the young man beneath him. "If I let your arms go, will you struggle? Because if you struggle, I might have to stop and you don't want that, do you?"

"I won't struggle, Jim, but I tell ya man, it's gonna take more than a few kisses before I let you fuck me," Blair whispered, staring into the sky blue eyes above him, loving the heaviness of his lover's body on top of him.

Releasing Blair's arms, Jim bent his head and started kissing and nipping on Blair's neck, marking his property. Blair moaned, writhing against the other man, wanting more, needing more. Jim started when he felt the heat of his lover's hands on his shoulders, caressing them, before moving up to grasp Jim's head, trying to guide him. Jim slowly kissed and licked his way across Blair's chest, loving the feel of the chest hair against his face. He flicked his tongue gently across Blair's nipple, causing Blair to arch his back off the bed and hold onto Jim's head even tighter.

Blair moaned as he felt the wet heat of his lover's mouth close over his nipple, sucking on it, sending waves of sensation through his body. When he felt Jim nip the hard bud of his nipple, Blair groaned, his erection straining against it's denim prison.

Jim moved to take Blair's other nipple into his mouth, lavishing the same attention to it as he had it's mate. He trailed his fingers lightly across Blair's stomach, following the line of hair down to the top of the shorts. He could feel undulations of his lover's stomach muscles under his sensitive fingertips, and relished it, knowing he was the cause. Jim slowly slid his hand over the bulge of Blair's cock, caressing him through the material. Blair moaned, arching his hips, wanting to feel Jim's hand on the skin of his cock. "Jim, Jim, more than that, babe," he managed to whisper.

"Mmmhmmm," Jim murmured as he kissing and licking his way slowly down his partners body, tasting the sweaty essence of his lover, and enjoying it. Jim could hear Blair's increased heart beat and respiration, he could feel the smoothness of the other man's skin under his fingertips, and he could sense, very strongly now, his lover's arousal. He moaned, it was almost overwhelming, but at the same time all the stimuli was what kept him from zoning on the gorgeous young thing beneath him. When his mouth met the waistband of Blair's shorts, Jim stopped and sat up, kneeling between Blair's spread legs.

Oh, but Blair was a sight--curly hair spread wildly over the pillow, eyes half closed with desire, kiss-bruised lips slightly parted as he panted... "Jim, c'mon, man, get these fucking shorts off of me!" Blair said, trying to urge the older man to action. Jim contemplated, briefly, sucking Blair's cock through the denim, but he knew that too much Blair-torture could bring retribution. Not that he minded all that much, but still, there was only so much a man can take.

"How much more do I have to do before you'll let me fuck you? How much more before I can start fucking that sweet ass of yours, huh?" Jim said quietly as he slowly undid Blair's shorts, the other man raising his hips as Jim slid the shorts down over his legs. Jim quickly removed his own clothes before laying back down on the bed between his lover's legs.

Not answering Jim's question, Blair arched his hips off the bed trying to encourage the other man to suck on his cock. Pushing Blair's hips down and holding him still, Jim didn't do as his lover wanted. "You didn't answer me, Chief. How much more do I have to do before you'll let me fuck you?" Jim asked.

"Jim, please..."

"Answer my question, babe."

Blair raised his head, his eyes narrow, as he looked at Jim. "Suck my cock, make me come. Then you can fuck me," came the hoarse reply.

The gentle touch of Jim's tongue flicking across the head of his cock made Blair moan. Jim slowly sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, savouring this most essential taste of his Guide. He lowered his mouth down Blair's shaft, deep-throating his partner. Blair cried out, his hands tightly gripping the sheets, his head moving back and forth on the pillow.

"oh, yes, Jim, yes, yes, oh god that's it," Blair moaned. He wanted this to last, but being in Jim's warm, wet mouth, he knew he was too close to the edge. He could feel the tension starting to build in his body, pushing him to orgasm, as Jim moved his mouth up and down his cock. He wanted this, he wanted it...Blair screamed as he came in his lover's mouth, with Jim swallowing every precious drop.

Jim licked Blair's cock clean, then looked up at his now sated lover, smiling. Blair was completely relaxed, eyes closed, a small smile on his face. Jim moved so he was laying on top of his Guide and gently kissed the other man, letting him taste himself. "I'm gonna fuck you now, baby, you still want it, don't you?" Jim asked, as he reached under the pillow for the lube they kept there.

"Mmm-hmm, whatever, lover," Blair murmured, still totally relaxed, mentally and physically, from his orgasm.

Jim squeezed some lube onto his fingers before pushing one into Blair's anus and with the younger man being so relaxed, Jim quickly added another finger. Blair became more alert, pulling his legs up against his chest, giving his lover better access. Jim spread some lube on his cock and slowly started to enter his lover, but Blair pushed down, taking Jim's entire length inside him. Closing his eyes, Jim moaned, it felt so good to be inside Blair's hot, tight ass.

"Thought you were gonna fuck me, Jim?" Blair asked, smiling up at his lover.

Answering with actions instead of words, Jim started thrusting, hard, in and out of his lover, not caring about anything other than release. He so enjoyed this, this physical connection with Blair, loved fucking him or being fucked, he loved it. Jim knew he was close to coming, started pushing harder and faster into his lover. Yelling in surprise when he felt Blair's muscles squeeze around him, Jim thrust into his lover, his come exploding inside Blair.

Jim collapsed on top of his lover, and Blair let him stay there for a few minutes, until the wonderful heaviness of his lover impeded his ability to breathe. "Hey, love, c'mon, roll over, I need some air," Blair whispered, nudging Jim.

Jim sighed, then rolled off of Blair, onto his side, before pulling Blair into an embrace, gently kissing the other man. "I love you so much, baby," Jim murmured against Blair's mouth as he felt sleep start to take over.

"I love you, too, Jim," came the drowsy reply.


End file.
